<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Different Day by Tables</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947174">It's A Different Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tables/pseuds/Tables'>Tables</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atomic QBomb (YouTube)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Because of Reasons, Crack turned Serious, Crushes, Don't Read This, I had permission, I hate Ikea Man, I only exist to simp, I'm pretty sure anyway, Ikea Man is DEAD, It's good trust me, Minecraft, No Ikea Man, No Night Vale sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rated teen for swearing, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, THERE WAS PERMISSION, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is encouraged, Why Did I Write This?, coffee is poggles, coffee reveal poggles?, don't take me seriously, mcyt - Freeform, trash, yea i revealed my coffee taste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tables/pseuds/Tables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn ruined my fanfic secret so I'm gonna ruin his- wait, he's gonna read it. I need to be "nice."</p><p>What should I write about then, hmm? What's that, Quinn's Discord? You think a coffee shop AU? A super cliche one? Yes, I'm listening...</p><p>...</p><p>An AU where Tables is a thorsty lad and Quinn is, well, Quinn. And he works at a coffee shop. And I made it gay. Everything is better when it's gay, okay? Okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atomic QBomb (Quinn)/Tables, Quinbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's written seriously for shits and giggles, I felt like we had to be big boys and write all serious like when in reality I'm aiming for a gode-tier shitpost. </p><p>THIS IS A SHITPOST LEAVE ME ALONE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning's aromas always started with dewy mist for a small YouTuber, then soon by coffee. Tables mostly makes his own coffee, his cramped apartment sporting a cheap Kuerig, but the idea of spending money on "gourmet" coffee brews was always enticing. The thought crosses his head on the daily, waking up at noon with a killer headache and several cat messes to clean, the idea of getting to drink something better than his usual was very tempting. You can only drink so much of the same dirty bean water recipe before you get bored and want to try something new. Today was no different, Tables thought as he glanced in his bathroom mirror. </p><p>Instead of noon traffic whizzing past his apartment at top speed, he was met with a calmer day. Then Tables found out it was nine in the morning. He groaned and set about getting changed and brushing his teeth. The cats started rubbing between his ankles, purring and chirping their good mornings, as if Tables didn't notice one of the living room shelves on the floor with it's contents strewn about. 

Books, DVD's, and console discs covered every inch of the cold hardwood. Tables turned back to the sink, not realizing he even looked away in the first place. Spitting out the paste and grabbing the mouthwash, Tables felt the telltale signs of the cat dish being empty, as Dusty ground his claws sharply into his thigh. The grey tabby only sunk in deeper into his flesh when he yelped and grabbed at his paws weakly.</p><p>"Dusty! Okay okay, I'll feed you, just give me a second," Tables cried, lightly tapping his head. Dusty meowed angrily, climbing up farther onto his thigh to let his back legs dangle freely, garnering Stache's attention. The eboy winced and yelped in pain, quickly grabbing the small cat's scruff and prying him off. "Dude! I said give me a second!" </p><p>With a huff, Tables wiped his face and stepped back into the kitchen, opting to ignore the mess in the living room in favor of sating the cats and coffee. Pouring out food into the large ceramic bowl, he distractingly glanced at his phone notifications, many from Discord and YouTube. Both cats ran over, Stache offering a thankful mew in return. Sighing, Tables opened the cupboard to locate his favorite coffee grounds, blanching upon realizing the package was gone. </p><p>Glancing down at the larger cat, Tables murmured, "Did you know, Stache? Why didn't you tell me?" Said tuxedo looked up with a dirty look and walked away. With a huff, Tables located his keys and wallet and decided that today was a good day to do something different. </p><p>Putting in his earbuds and hitting shuffle, Tables locked the apartment door without fervor, remembering the new cafe that opened up around the corner. In no time the small cafe came into view, crammed into a small lot space and with soft colors, the building reminded Tables of those videos of "what if it was lofi?" Glancing inside the large window, it didn't seem too terribly busy at the moment. People scattered at the different booths here and there, a short line filled with what looked hipster Tumblr bloggers waited at the short counter.</p><p>Tables quiet entrance was only broken by the sound of little bell twinkling above the door, just in time for the last cutomer to receive their drink and get out of the line. The worker turned to Tables, when he cheerfully waved, the eboy removed the earbuds and glanced at the hanging menus. </p><p>"Hi! What can I get started for you," the employee said, smiling. </p><p>The YouTuber nodded slowly, "I've never been here before, can you give me a second?"</p><p>"Sure," he chirped in response. Tables noticed the employee's glance from the corner of his eye, the worker was checking to see if there were any more customers coming in. Judging from the fact that Tables didn't hear the bell or any shuffling from behind, he assumed there wasn't. He wasn't in any rush. </p><p>"I would like a stong roast, dark, with light hazelnut creamer, no sugar," Tables listed off slowly for the employee to keep up, not looking down from the menus until the tapping on the cafe screen stopped. Tables pulled out his wallet and looked at the worker for the first time. His mouth opened at the start of a sentence but he stopped, staring at this stranger's features. He was objectively handsome, greyish blue eyes and clear skin, his dark hair was cut similar in a Korean-fashion, but better. Somehow he made the tacky baby-blue apron look hot. </p><p>"Your total is $2.92, cash or card," the pretty employee said, smiling with perfect white teeth, surprising for a coffee shop worker. Tables stopped, hand paused just over his Rick and Morty wallet, mouth agape and eyes wide. The employee raises an eyebrow and his voice falters, "Sir? Cash or card?" </p><p>Tables sucked in a breath, "Uh yea, um, card, yea sorry." He quickly fumbled for the debit card, almost dropping it upon handing it over. "Uh, thanks, for uhhh taking my order,"  the eboy managed to spit out. </p><p>The employee laughed, Tables filing the wondrous sound for later, and paid for the coffee, "No problem man, it's my job after all!" He held out the card a second later, "I'll get that right out for you!" The streamer almost felt colder when the employee turned to go farther into the store, but a minute later he returned with a rather large cup. It's sleeve a different color than the rest, it shared a color scheme with the handsome worker once again giving Tables a concerned look. Tables blinked with a start, he was caught staring and didn't even realize.</p><p>"Uh, sorry! Thank you, um, for the coffee," Tables stumbled out, grasping the cup hovering over the counter and silently keening at the touch he accidently stole. Again, the worker laughed, lifting Tables' heart. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, you have a great day!" </p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>Tables blanched. He really just said that.</p><p>He didn't mean to in the slightest, the plan was to put in his earbuds and walk away but no, he had to go and ruin it by blurting out the question he hoped would stay a thought. The employee's smile faltered, a thoughtful look on his beautiful features. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me or anything, that was stupid I'll just go now-"</p><p>This time the laugh that escaped the employee sounded genuine, "Oh! I thought I did something wrong and you wanted my manager or something! No, it's okay, I'm Quinn! What about you," he asked cheerfully, holding out his hand. Tables paused for a second, switching what hand was holding coffee and returning the gesture.</p><p>"Tables. My uh, my name is Tables."</p><p>The man grinned, "That's a funny name, anyway, have a good day, Tables!"</p><p>Tables smiled softly, repeating his name under his breath, "Okay, Quinn, you too." The YouTuber turned to leave, there wasn't any more customers, so when he got to the door he turned around again, a smile plastered on his face. "I'll make sure to come back then, <em>Quinny<em>," he called with a wink, quickly leaving the building to miss Quinn's eyeroll. Putting in his earbuds, Tables hurried back to the apartment.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When he got there, he surveyed the living space and the shelf that was now massacred, it's "innards" lying on the floor and the precious belongings in random corners. Tables sighed and took a sip, pulling the drink away with a small smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Perfect."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I'm going to continue this. No it's not going to be naughty. Yes it's self-insert. </p><p>If you aren't subbed to Atomic QBomb (aka Quinn,) sub <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG6xz54jB1EMUnkJAf7i6ng">here.</a><a></a></p><p>Also you can sub to me <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfS-G7e9kMG0ynsUD7Oyeog">here.</a><a></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wrath of the cats were apparently inescapable as Tables awoke to Stache walking on his face and Dusty biting his toes. Writhing and flinging both off, Tables glared at the two now on the floor.</p><p>"What the hell you two?! Am I not allowed to sleep now? Ugh," he chatised, letting his head fall back onto his pillows. Grabbing his phone and unplugging it, he groaned at the time. Nine twenty-seven in the morning. Tables sighed, throwing over his covers and swinging his feet off the side of the cheap mattress. "I guess it's time to get up, huh? I bet you guys are hungry."</p><p>Stache meowed at the doorway in confirmation as Dusty prodded back up, crying and rubbing against the twink's legs. Tables hummed and stood, carefully weaving around the two and reaching the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, glancing into the living room as he did. This time, the entire shelf now rested on the floor in several pieces. The contents were strewn even farther, one of his COD cases even being spotted on a kitchen counter. Tables deadpanned, returning to the sink to finish spitting out the paste. Once he was done, he walked into the kitchen defeatedly, a headache growing by the minute.</p><p>He poured out some food for the cats, who never got tired of being underfoot mind you, and reached into the cupboard. Tables paused, seeing it was empty still.</p><p>"Shit, that's right, I need to go to the store. God, how did I forget?"</p><p>...</p><p>Reaching the cafe's counter Tables suddenly realized why he had forgotten.</p><p>"Oh hi Tables! Welcome back, what can I get you?" </p><p>Internally, Tables was screaming. Not only did he let his hormones get the best of him and make him forget his to-do list, but now that hot barista remembered his name. Blinking, Tables rubbed his face tiredly.</p><p>"Hi Quinn, I need coffee," he replied with a sigh.</p><p>"I can see that buddy, what would you like," Quinn chuckled warmly.</p><p>"Alright, strong roast, dark, with light hazelnut creamer and no sugar," the eboy replied, reaching for his wallet.</p><p>Quinn grinned, leaning onto the counter, "Isn't that what you got last time?" Tables blanched, a small blush creeping up as he got out his card. Quinn remembered his order as well?</p><p>"Uh yea, it's what I always drink, but uhm, what you made was better," Tables muttered the last part, handing over the card and glancing away. Quinn took the card with a laugh.</p><p>"I'm glad then! If it didn't taste good that'd be bad for my job." Quinn handed back the debit card, a smile decorating his handsome face. Once Tables took it back, he turned to the make station behind the counter.</p><p>"Uh, yea, I guess," Tables murmured, putting his expensive wallet away. A moment later and Quinn returned with the coffee, the cup's design was starting to warm up to Tables as he grasped it gently. "Thanks Quinny."</p><p>"No problem, Tables. What happened to you anyway?" Tables paused yet again, Quinn was concerned?</p><p>"Uh, just my cats acting up again. Plus I stayed up all night," Tables said, somehow managing to keep eye contact.</p><p>Quinn's smile turned evil, "Oh? Bet it was some hot chick huh," he hinted with a wink. Tables, who was taking a sip, started spluttering and choking.</p><p>"What? No! I was editing," he cried, his face turning a few shades redder. Quinn threw back his head and laughed heartily, arms moving to rest over his stomach and leaving Tables struggling to not stare at the muscles bulging just under the uniform.</p><p>"Ohhh I'm sorry Tables, I'm sorry but your reaction was priceless," the barista said between his wheezes. The streamer from across the counter opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to say something but failing while Quinn calmed down. "Okay okay, can I ask what you were editing?"</p><p>Tables huffed audibly, blush finally under control, "A video, uh, for YouTube. It's not interesting or anything."</p><p>"Oh," Quinn questioned, raising an eyebrow, "That sounds pretty interesting to me. You a YouTuber?"</p><p>Tables rubbed the back of his head, almost wishing another customer walks in, "Uh yea, I am. It's not like I'm famous or anything though, uhm, yea..."</p><p>"That's cool! Dude, you have to tell me what your channel's name is so I can sub to you." The streamer held his breath, he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of the hot man, does he share his channel or not?</p><p>"Yea, it's TheOnlyTables." Tables internally cringed, now Quinn knows his channel, well he messed up now.</p><p>"Alright, I'll check it out on my break, good luck with your cats," Quinn said upon the entrance of another customer.</p><p>"Yea, have a good one Quinny."</p><p>...</p><p>Tables sipped his coffee as he led the cats into the bathroom, shutting the door to lock them in. He sighed and turned to face the carnage they caused in a single night. The shelf was now totaled, no way he can keep using it. Setting down his coffee on the kitchen marble, he set about picking up the numerous belongings scattered about. Tucking them into one of his old moving boxes and placing it next to the entertainment center, he gathered the pieces of the shelf and leaned them against the wall where the shelf once stood.</p><p>He groaned, stretching his back and grabbing his coffee and keys again. Tables let the cats out and made for the front door once more that day.</p><p>"Alright I won't forget this time, coffee, store, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi mom! I know you're reading this, so please enjoy this! Yes, I'm writing this instead of doing polynomials, but you gotta know by now it's either I make something really stupid or I cry over equations. I chose the one that'd get me clout! Love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Startled awake by the sounds of his neighbor's daily argument, Tables sat up quickly, grasping at his phone in a hurried and bleary panic. With a sharp intake of breath he threw off his covers and stumbled to a stand, trying and failing to avoid the cats on the way to the bathroom. Tripping close the doorway on Stache's surprisingly heavy body, Tables caught himself on the doorway with a loud grunt. </p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell mate," Tables slurred, rubbing his face and regaining his balance with the tuxedo meowing his distaste. "What, Stache? You won't get kicked if you don't get in the way." He straightened and padded more fluidly into the bathroom. Starting his routine, he wandered into the kitchen with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. It took several attempts to find the handle to the cupboard, but the creator finally found it through blurry eyes and opened it, scrubbing away at his molars.</p>
<p>Grasping at the unopened bag of coffee grounds, Tables pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. Sure, he bought some more, he can make it in his apartment again, but the hot employee at that cafe who's name Tables had forgotten seemed more appetizing to see than to actually <em>make<em> something. Besides, he got used to the taste of Quinn's version over his own.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Putting the package back into the cupboard and shutting it, Tables went back into the bathroom, his neighbors still going at it in one the other apartments surrounding his. With a groan, he finished and waltzed tiredly into his bedroom in search of his phone. Glancing at the time again, he sighed and grabbed his earbuds.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Great, he won't be there by now."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The cafe's front bell jingled at three fifty-four, Tables taking a breath and removing his earbuds. Sweeping his eyes over the counter, he noted with a frown that Quinn was no-where in sight. Instead, another employee rounded the corner and strolled up to the counter, laughing quietly as if they were just messing around in the back. The worker was built smaller, a pink apron instead of Quinn's pastel blue adorned their lithe frame. Upon closer inspection via Tables actually getting up to the register revealed this employee was a he. He stopped his giggling with a sigh, a smile on his face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hi! What can I get you," he questioned happily, his teeth very white.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tables blanched, afraid that the disappointment he felt creeping in his gut was evident, "Uhhh-" Suddenly, the employee perked up, hands clapping together with an unidentifiable glint in his eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh! You're that guy that Quinn talks nonstop about," he turned around before Tables could even digest what he said, hands cupping around his mouth and shouting, "Quinn!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>To Tables surprise, Quinn peeked around the edge of some machines in the back, mop in hand, "Huh?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The employee in the pink attire suppressed a laugh, "It's that guy again! The one you can't shutup about?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Quinn frowned, leaning the mop against the closest wall, "I don't talk about Tables <em>that<em> much." He walked up and a small smile formed on his face upon seeing the twink, who stood there dumbfounded and face blank. "Hi Tables! How are you?"</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Uhm, I'm okay, I guess."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quinn laughed gently, "Ever the conversationalist, your usual?" The other employee smirked and walked away, grabbing at the mop Quinn just left behind and resuming the task. Tables nodded with a small blush, reaching for his wallet.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Uh, sorry to interrupt you. I'm okay with anyone taking my order, you uh, didn't have to pause what you were doing," Tables said quietly, a look of slight guilt painting his pale face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quinn's face twisted into confusion as he took the debit card, "Yea? I know, I just like serving you." After he swiped the card with a hum, he turned to the make station. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but you get this so much I was thinking of trying it myself."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh? Uh, yea. I drink a lot of coffee," Quinn snickered lightly, handing over the coffee cup and returned his attention to Tables' words, "Thanks. Uhm yea, I drink Dr. Pepper at night though. When I'm streaming and stuff."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That's right! You're a streamer! I found your YouTube channel by the way, neat stuff, gotta say I'm impressed," Tables' blush grew redder at Quinn's compliment, "Oh! I'm off in a few minutes, are you free right now?" Tables blanked, was Quinn asking to hang out?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Uh yea, nothing really going on, I was just going to go home and edit more. Do you want to do something?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quinn grinned, "Obviously! I normally get off four, just wait here!" He turned, speed walking over to the guy in pink, talking to him. The other worker rolled his eyes and made a  shooing motion. Quinn disappeared further into the store, leaving Tables at the front, gripping the coffee and still trying to process. This hot coffee-god just asked Tables to hang out. Asked Tables. Even taking a sip of the perfect drink in the eboy's hand didn't help him think any faster.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A moment later, Quinn came bounding around the counter, his apron replaced by a thick hoodie. Tables watched him approach, on the same side of the register as him, eyes blinking rapidly as if to see if he was hallucinating. The playful grin plastered on Quinn's face filled the streamer's chest with a warmth hotter than the liquid caffeine he just bought. Quinn stopped in front of the other, putting his hands into his hoodie pockets and watching Tables' face carefully.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What do you want to do, Tably?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They ended up in the park a block away from the cafe, choosing a bench to sit on, Quinn continued the conversation very easily.</p>
<p>"You play a lot of video games, you little nerdy nerd," he said with a smile, making a poking motion at Tables' arm. Said eboy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Very funny, you don't Quinny? That's too bad, I would've loved to beat you in something," Tables mustered a smirk, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as Quinn gave out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you would! Do you play any Pokemon games? You can beat me at that," he offered leaning back into the bench.</p>
<p>"Hell no," Tables scoffed, "MTG is way better, Pokemon? Are you kidding?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you've had to play it at least once with how much of a nerd you are!"</p>
<p>"Ohhh I'm the nerd? You just admitted to being a Pokemon fan," Tables grinned, becoming more comfortable with talking to the hot barista.</p>
<p>"Yea well, I'm actually a chad," Quinn answered, playfully flexing his biceps, "I work out you know."</p>
<p>Tables swatted his arms down and laughed, "Okay okay, but no, I used to collect the cards I thought were cute but I never played the game."</p>
<p>"You had cards? Man, I play on my PC, bet you can't play your stupid MTG on a PC," he shot over. The streamer raised an eyebrow and took a sip.</p>
<p>"Actually, dear Quinnerbear," Quinn covered his mouth and let out some air at the nickname, "I can play MTG on my PC, I just choose to play with the cards. It's more fun when you can see your opponents face when you counter them."</p>
<p>Quinn let out the laugh he was holding in, "I don't even know what that means!"</p>
<p>Tables grinned evilly, "It means I can stop you from doing something really cool and I win!" It was Quinn's turn to roll his eyes, making a pointed look at the other.</p>
<p>"Okay, sure bud, I'm sure it's as easy as that," Tables checked his phone quickly, returning to the conversation just as fast, "Isn't MTG super complicated?"</p>
<p>"If you're an idiot! Anyway, sorry to leave Quinny, I'd love to stay, but I have some things to do and I'm sure you do too." Quinn nodded as they stood up, Tables taking a few gulps of his coffee.</p>
<p>"Hey, let's trade numbers before you leave, that way we can stay in contact!"</p>
<p>Tables blushed and handed over his phone, texting his friend and waving his goodbyes.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Twenty minutes into his stream and Tables was taking a moment to read the chat, most of which were comments on how he seemed more cheerful than normal. </p>
<p>"'You look in a good mood, what happened,' nothing guys! Am I not allowed to be happy," Tables laughed out before a donation popped up. "Atomic QBomb! Thanks for the $2.92? That's a weird number, 'Nice stream bud,' thank you! I hope you stick around Atomic QBomb!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit longer than normal, but that won't be a problem I'm pretty sure. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! We're getting close to the end, so buckle up! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The incessant repeat of a low-quality One Punch Man intro woke Tables with a start. He rolled onto his side and fumbled around with it, cursing under his breath when he saw the puzzle lock on the screen. After several attempts, he got it, but the alarm tone ringing in each sad flurry of selecting numbers putting Tables in a bad mood. You can only hear the alarm so many times before it becomes torture, and he hadn't used an alarm for a while. He just didn't have a reason. </p>
<p>Glancing over his notifications, Tables slowly found himself forgetting the alarm with a couple of texts from Quinn, a few pictures of random monkeys and towards the end a "good morning." He smiled cheekily and returned it, putting away his phone to start getting ready. Tables always found his routine grounding, even if he was known for being reckless or constantly trying new things, the monotony of mornings gave him some much needed comfort in his day. The familiarity of waking up to the same scene each morning helped Tables immensely in taking care of himself, although he could do without the wreckage throughout the apartment. </p>
<p>Speaking of, the brunet gave the apartment a once-over, narrowing his eyes and adjusting the toothbrush in his mouth. Nothing seemed to be off in the apartment. He slowly padded into the kitchen, glancing side to side, until he reached the sink. There, his cheap Keurig lay in several pieces, the water basin completely shattered and the spout terribly twisted. Tables gasped and hurried over, murmuring "no's" to himself as he pilfered through the remains, hands coming to rest in his hair in sharp tugs as the realization hit.</p>
<p>He needs to buy a new Keurig.</p>
<p>Defeated, he turned back to the bathroom with a sigh, pulling at the hair at his nape as a nervous habit. It was going to be a long day.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Upon entering the cafe, Tables couldn't hide his disappointment at the lack of the man he'd been crushing on lately, instead the counter was run by the guy from before. Tables half-grimaced once he got to the counter, the worker with the pink apron just getting finished with another customer. When the YouTuber reached the front, the employee turned to Tables with a shit-eating grin and a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>"Welcome back, Tables was it? Looking for your boyfriend?" The bell chimed behind Tables, but he ignored it in favor of blushing with a quiet huff.</p>
<p>"No, I came here for coffee-" Tables replied, being cut off by a pair of hands covering his eyes from behind. </p>
<p>"Guess who," a voice whispered rather loudly into his ear, a breathy laugh coming somewhere in front of the now very tense Tables.</p>
<p>"Uhh, God? Is that you?" The hands were removed with a beautiful giggle, Quinn appearing behind Tables, a fake frown on his face and hand resting over his heart.</p>
<p>"Aww Tably, you didn't recognize me?"</p>
<p>Said streamer ran his fingers through the hair on his nape again, a habit he noticed was coming more often lately, "No, ah, I'm tone deaf. To voices that is." Quinn turned his head to the side, face twisting into confusion, his coworker stopped laughing and instead set about stocking the stack of cups next to the make station. </p>
<p>"Woah really? That sounds weird," the handsome boy said, inspecting his friend's face with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"Yea, uh, a lot of people's voices sound the same to me. Like everyone is under water and I can sometimes only barely make out what you say. Uhm, I try to read lips or make context to figure out what you say before I ask you to repeat yourself, I ah, feel like that's less annoying," Tables explained, voice trailing off as he breaks eye contact. Telling people about his hearing impairment makes him feel weak and judged, he tries to avoid telling people, but they often times end up suspecting anyway. Tables silently prays that Quinn doesn't find it weird.</p>
<p>To his surprise, a look of happy understanding stretched across the other's face, "Oh! That makes a lot sense! You seem to pause sometimes before you respond, is that you trying to figure out what was said?" Tables doesn't trust himself to speak so he nods and attempts to regain eye contact. "Oh okay, do I need to speak louder or learn sign language or anything?" A snort was heard from the other side of the counter, earning a short-lasting glare from Quinn as the twink spluttered and blushed madly.</p>
<p>"No! I mean, no, you don't have to do any of that, I can make up for what I don't understand. Just uhm, try not to be annoyed if I ask you to repeat yourself."</p>
<p>"Of course Tably Sweets! Anything for you," Quinn replied reassuringly, a smile resting on his face just as the bell chimed again from the door. Quinn's coworker approached the counter with an amused expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Sorry to break you two up, but there's a customer. What did you need Quinn?"</p>
<p>The man perked up, "Sorry, I'm here to pickup my paycheck, my direct deposit isn't setup yet," he turned to Tables, slipping his hands into his hoodie pocket, "Strong dark roast, light hazelnut creamer, and no sugar, right?" Tables opened his mouth but closed it, nodding with his face reddening even further. The worker put in the order as Quinn stepped behind the counter with a wink.</p>
<p>"That's $2.92, cash or card?" By the time the pink-themed employee was finished with the order, Quinn was returning with a small envelope in his hand, opting to stand next to Tables instead of leaving. The eboy grabbed the cup from the worker with a quiet "thank you," turning to walk out the door with an excitable man following closely.</p>
<p>"Hey Tably, are you busy right now?"</p>
<p>Tables pushed open the door, letting Quinn through before responding, "Not really, just the usual editing. Wanna hang out?" </p>
<p>"Yea that's why I was asking-" Quinn quipped half-heartedly, getting interrupted by a fat droplet of water landing in his eye. He gasped loudly and started rubbing his eye roughly while Tables leaned back to examine the overcast sky, sipping at his drink. </p>
<p>"It's probably gonna come pouring soon, we can go to my apartment. It's right around the corner if you feel up to walking." Quinn looked back up at the eboy, only one eye open and face scrunched.</p>
<p>"Yea, that sounds fine. I actually live over there," he said, pointing in the opposite direction to more apartment buildings, albeit farther than Tables', "but let's go to yours."</p>
<p>Tables smiled softly, "Sure, let's go."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em> Guest User tried to swim in lava to escape a creeper</em>
</p>
<p>"Ohh you suck!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! You're just jealous!"</p>
<p>Tables rolled his eyes, quirking a brow, "Of what? What could I be possibly jealous of?"</p>
<p>Quinn grinned evilly, setting down his Playstation controller to lean closer to the streamer next to him on the couch, "Jealous of my dashing good looks of course!" Tables turned with a huff and blush, coffee sitting forgotten on the end table at the side of the couch. </p>
<p>"What!? No! Why would I be?"</p>
<p>"Come on, admit it, you think I'm handsome," Quinn shot back, prodding Tables' arm playfully.</p>
<p>"I do not."</p>
<p>"Okay, sure bud, suuure."</p>
<p>Tables huffed again, turning back to the tv and moving his avatar around the base, "Whatever, do you want something to drink?" This time it was Quinn's turn to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"Way to change the subject, but yea. I'm kinda thirsty, do you have filtered water or water bottles?"</p>
<p>Tables looked at him quizzically, "You actually want water? Over Dr. Pepper?"</p>
<p>"Yea?"</p>
<p>"That's weird, but I have some chilled water bottles in the fridge. Help yourself." Quinn nodded and stood up, glancing at the corner shelf sitting in the large box before padding into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to ask about that shelf, by the way, what happened to it? Get mad at Call of Duty or something," the man questioned, digging through the fridge for the promised water bottles. </p>
<p>"No, cats."</p>
<p>"Oh- OH," he suddenly cried out, reaching the kitchen sink. Tables remember the Keurig that still sat in pieces in it's metal grave.</p>
<p>"That was cats too."</p>
<p>"That's rough buddy." Quinn came back over, sitting back next to Tables, close enough that their thighs pressed against each other. Tables fought the urge to lean into the warmth.</p>
<p>"Yea, it's really rough." </p>
<p>Quinn picked up his controller and respawned, setting about gathering materials and finding where he had died. Tables glanced at the pretty barista next to him before returning to the game, yea it was rough.</p>
<p>It's rough falling for someone.</p>
<p>And they don't look at you the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp. This is the end. I'm happy that you guys read this, or not. I mostly wrote this in a spiteful sense, but I decided that if I was gonna be spiteful, then it would be at least well-written spite. I do want to get into more writing, but I don't have a lot of time. Check the bottom for more notes, I'll have important info there for you! Enjoy the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He almost felt hangover, drunk from the night before. Tables got high off Quinn's infectious grin and cute laugh, the way his eyes got a shine when he looked at his streamer friend. His stomach did flips at every stolen touch, accidental or not. The playful jabs and jokes rolling off the handsome barista's tongue so easily, each one feeling like a praise to the other. Nicknames and pet names slipping out in every other sentence, occasional fits of laughter breaching their Minecraft session so that every death appearing on screen was more entertaining than the last.</p><p>So why the hell was he crying?</p><p>Tables sniffled indignantly and rubbed his eye, he fell too fast and now his chest felt so cold and yet so lumpy, a ball of snot lodging into his esophagus with no sign of moving soon. Why did he have to fall for Quinn so quickly? He was brought from his decrepit thoughts with a harsh pounding on his apartment door. First was his crying break and now an unknown visitor? What else could throw his morning off?</p><p>He pulled himself from his thoughts when the pounding got more impatient and he could distinctly hear a voice. With a sigh, Tables slowly stumbled up, wiping his face as he went. It's only when he was pulling open the door he remembered the lack of pants.</p><p>"WHO THE HEL- oh hi Quinny."</p><p>Quinn attempted to shield his eyes with a forced grimace, a sleeved arm covering his eyes as he held out his tongue, "Ew! Tably, where are your pants!?" The twink followed his muscled arms to see two cups from the cafe in both hands and gave a snort in response.</p><p>"Not my fault you came here unannounced so early, you can come in now." Quinn dropped his fake grossed-out look and stepped in with a growing grin. Once he was inside, he carefully handed over one of the cups, his smile turning pleased when Tables sipped at it without a second thought, closing the door behind the larger man.</p><p>Tables squinted his eyes at Quinn when he swallowed, "What, did you poison it?"</p><p>Quinn make a look of mock hurt, "I would never! No, I thought I'd surprise you on my day off! Do you not want me here? I can just leave you know." His grin turned predatory when Tables spluttered and looked away with a blush.</p><p>"No don't go, I was just shocked. What do you want to do today?" The barista took a sip of his own drink, pretending to be in thought.</p><p>"Well, I'd like for you to go put on pants."</p><p>Tables turned before the other could see his face reddening further, "I thought you liked me like this, but I guess I'll save your precious eyes." Neither boys understood where this sudden confidence came from, but Quinn doubled over in a wheezing laugh, watching Tables hurriedly pad back to his room for more clothing. By the time he came back, he noticed that Quinn was no longer standing by the front door.</p><p>Instead, he sat on the couch, shoes already off and petting Stache with soft cooing noises. Tables recalled that both cats had hid the night before and never came out, but now Stache was perched in his crushes lap, headbutting into Quinn's gentle massaging touches and closing his eyes in contentment. Glancing at the back of the couch he noted Dusty blending in, closer than the night before but still wary and clearly staring at the hot barista as if he would turn around and start spitting fireballs. </p><p>Tables bit his lip, deciding to indulge for a moment in watching the man currently making himself at home in his apartment. Stache definitely took a liking to him, allowing Quinn to play with his paws and pushing their faces together, stirring small gasps of laughs from Quinn. Even from a distance, Tables could tell Stache was purring non-stop, a dastardly smile on his spotted muzzle.</p><p>Unfortunately, his trance was broken with Stache cheerfully chirping at him, bringing Quinn's attention to the femboy pausing in the kitchen. Surprised, the coffee lord gave a happy grin and held up the fat tuxedo.</p><p>"Look! He's so big!" Tables opened his mouth as if to say something, noise dying in his throat at the excited look on the other's face. Biting his lip, he quickly decided on something to cover up the awkward position at seeing Quinn's smile fade into a look of concern and confusion. "What's wrong, Tably? Are you okay?" Said streamer worried his lip between his teeth hard enough to turn them red, a slight taste of iron coating the tip of his tongue.</p><p>"I'm...okay," Tables took a steadying breath, "I'm fine. I was just curious about what you got from your work. I thought you didn't like coffee?" </p><p>Quinn grinned again, setting down the cat and grabbing his drink, "Well, I don't like it that much, but I wanted to try what you always get." Taking a sip, he watched Tables walk over and silently sit next to him with an unidentifiable glint in his eyes. "I bet that's why you're so short, you drink coffee all the time." With a snort, Tables lightly slapped his thigh and kept his gaze firmly fixed on his own coffee. </p><p>"Do you want to continue our world or play a different game?" Quinn leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and grabbing his controller from before, humming a reply.</p><p>"I think I want to play more Minecraft with you, Tably." Tables sucked in a quiet breath, willing his thoughts to go away as he carefully picked up his own, the one's who grip was weathered and joystick broken from loving use. </p><p>"Sounds good to me," he started the console and opened the game, "You must really like it here, dear Step-Quinn." </p><p>The other man giggled and turned to Tables with a grin, the game still loading. Tables, feeling eyes on himself, forgets the game and makes eye contact. He might've also forgotten how to inhale. </p><p>His aquamarine eyes turned up with crinkles, sparkles dancing across the whites, the orbs Tables finds himself getting lost in so easily. His perfect teeth flashing in a smile that dwarfs his face, a genuine affectionate show. His body adjusted to allow himself to better see his twink friend next to him, Tables finding that gesture very endearing and taking the chance to admire the rest of him. His lithe muscles hidden by a soft hoodie and simple jeans, ones that compliment him so well and turn the casual look into something fashion-forward. </p><p>Tables kept staring, taking in every minute detail. His hair slightly tousled, the peek of his collarbone on one side, Stache begging for attention from the handsome man. Quinn's face didn't waver from the amused expression, only turning more smug than before.</p><p>"Like what you see, Tably Sweets?"</p><p>The streamer opened his mouth in an attempt to defend himself, but nothing came out, so he shut it with a frown and a blush. Tables turned back to the game, now fully loaded, and started moving through the menus and opted for ignoring everything that just happened. What he just did.</p><p>He also opted to ignore how Quinn's face fell slightly and the way he huffed indignantly, resuming his attention onto the large TV.</p><p>...</p><p>Quinn glanced at his phone, gasping quietly, "Look how late it is Tably!" Tables frowned and followed suit, flicking his eyes over the countless notifications from Twitter and Discord, all complaining about the lack of a stream from the creator. </p><p>"You might want to go home soon, you have work tomorrow don't you?"</p><p>The larger boy rolled his eyes, "Yea yea I know." Slowly, he stood and stretched, Stache jumping from his lap. He quickly slipped on his shoes and went to stand by the door, Tables joining him. "Well, goodnight Tably, see you tomorrow!" Quinn opened the door and slipped outside while looking at his smaller friend.</p><p>"Wait, Quinn-"</p><p>Tables felt the words die in his throat, swallowing didn't get rid of the quickly forming lump in his throat, his knees going weaker by the second. The barista did wait, smile faltering as he tucked his hands into his pockets.</p><p>He couldn't do it.</p><p>Tables shook his head and offered a soft grin, "Nevermind, have a good night."</p><p>Quinn brightened in a waving exuberance, "Byyyeee!"</p><p>The YouTuber shut the door, dropping his smile in favor of worrying his lip and resting his head against the cold metal material. He shook his head again, surveying the living room and deciding to clean up the numerous drinks and snack containers strewn about. Tomorrow was another day.</p><p>Tomorrow was a different day. A day to fall in love, to make new friends, to grow.</p><p>Tables sighed to himself.</p><p>Tomorrow is a different day, still is. He'd just fall even farther day by day. </p><p>And he decided he'd make tomorrow different, a promise less fallible he realized, tomorrow isn't promised at all.</p><p>He can still do the least he can, he thought, grabbing the multiple chips bags, that much is true.</p><p>Tomorrow, he can do it. He'll fall in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you like that ending? Not what you expected? Well, I don't know what you were expecting, I don't know if this is any different than any thought of yours. Did you think it's true? </p><p>The biggest difference between me an you is everything, after all. </p><p>But tomorrow is a different day. What are you going to use it for? </p><p>I know what I'll be doing, do you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>